


It is coming... The I.S.A.A.C. Project

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Announcements, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, To Comment, To Feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My latest fic will be an epic AU, sci-fi, mini-series. Although still in its infancy stage, I thought I'd generate a little buzz about it, so I'm posting the summary within the post itself. It will be a multi-ship fic, but the main two pairings will be about Scisaac and Sterek. Please feel free to share your thoughts, ideas, or any plot suggestions. Your input would be greatly appreciated. The fans are what make the Teen Wolf fandom great, and this one is dedicated to every one of you, so don't be afraid to get involved!</p><p>UPDATE: Added the character master list reference and final banner</p><p>**FINAL UPDATE BEFORE PART 1, CHAPTER 1!!!!!** - Table of Contents (Series breakdown and all chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


(Heavily inspired by this song: [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GL1hM1HeJPM))

**Summary : Contracted through the United Earth Conglomerate’s military division, Beacon Industries was given the task to build a cyborg capable of infiltrating and combating the dangerously well-funded, terrorist organization, Alpha, lead by criminal revoltist Derek Hale. Overseeing this top secret research was Dr. Scott McCall, Project Director and Chief Synthetics Designer for BI. Along with a brilliant team of scientists, they spend four years and billions of credits to complete what became known as The I.S.A.A.C. Project, or Infinity-class Synthetic and Anti-Assault Cyborg. ** **But are Alpha truly the villainous terrorists the UEC paint them out to be?**  
  
 **Set in a distant future where Mankind's technological mastery has captured immortality in the form of a pill, the Earth hangs together by the taunt threads of a corrupt, forever young society, burning through resources at a rate that cannot be maintained. Scott is dragged into a deadly game of treason when he accidentally finds himself in league with Derek Hale, but soon realizes that everything he's come to know is a lie. This edge-of-your-seat, sci-fi thriller will leave you begging the questions: How far would you go to save the world? Would you overthrow your own government? Would you give up eternal youth?**


	2. Final Banner and Character Master List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reference material of all characters and their basic descriptions I compiled for the new fic I'm working on. Also included is the final banner I designed.

Set Fire To The Rain (The Enigma TNG Remix) [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoafG0D1Y6k)]

**Main and Reoccurring Cast:**

Dr. Scott McCall \- Project Director and Chief Synthetics Designer for Beacon Industries

Dr. Stiles Stilinski \- Chief Engineer for Beacon Industries

I.S.A.A.C. (Isaac Lahey) \- Infinity-class Synthetic and Anti-Assault Cyborg

Derek Hale \- Leader of Alpha and Low Mod-class Cyborg

Peter Hale \- Chairman of the United Earth Conglomerate (UEC) and Overlord-class Cyborg

Allison Argent \- First Lieutenant of the UEC’s Military Division

Dr. Lydia Martin \- Chief Geneticist for Beacon Industries

Gerard Argent \- General of the UEC’s Military Division and Sentinel-class Cyborg

Kira Yukimura \- AI Programmer for Beacon Industries

Chris Argent \- Co-founder and Project Manager for Argent Arms R&D

Victoria Argent \- Public Relations Rep for Argent Arms R&D

Shin Yukimura \- Facilities Oversight Manager for Yukimura Pharmaceuticals

Rafael McCall \- Major of the UEC’s Military Division and Low Mod-class Cyborg

Marin Morrell \- investigative journalist and Alpha sympathizer

Deucalion Masters \- the ‘Demon Hacker’ and digital terrorist

William Barrow \- soldier for the EUC’s Military Division and Overlord-class Cyborg

Kara Simmones \- owner of the private nightclub called Banshee and premier Black Market merchandiser

Malia \- AI Program that runs Beacon Industries Labs

Proto Kanima \- mechanized suit created by Darach Laboratories

 

**Members of Alpha:**

Donovan Parrish \- ex-military, demolition expert, close-quarters combat specialist, and Low Mod-class Cyborg

Cora Hale \- mech pilot, hacker, and sniper

Erica Reyes \- ex-assassin, close-quarters combat specialist, infiltration expert, and Sentinel-class Cyborg

Vernon Boyd \- ex-mercenary, weapons specialist, team medic, and Sentinel-class Cyborg

Aiden Smith \- ex-military, mech pilot, and weapons specialist

Ethan Smith \- engineer/gadget designer, close-quarters combat specialist, hacker, and Low Mod-class Cyborg

 

**The UEC Governor’s Board:**

Dr. Alan Deaton \- Founder and Executive Administrator of The Nemeton Corp. (Sentinel-class Cyborg)

Dr. Noshiko Yukimura \- CEO of Yukimura Pharmaceuticals

John Stilinski \- Executive Administrative Officer of Beacon Industries

Kate Argent \- Co-founder and President of Argent Arms R&D (Sentinel-class Cyborg)

Dr. Jennifer Blake \- Founder and Executive Director of Darach Laboratories (Overlord-class Cyborg)

Jackson Whittemore \- Founder, Majority Shareholder, and CEO of Whittemore Enterprises (Low Mod-class Cyborg)

Katashi Matsushita \- Founder and President of Silverfinger Financial Group

Dr. Melissa McCall \- Majority Shareholder and CEO of Healthcare Express Manufacturing

Danny Mahealani \- Founder and President of Cybertech International

Bobby Finstock \- CEO and Administrative Director of Global Comm. Markets

Matt Daehler \- CEO of Slipstream Resources Inc.

Adrian Harris \- President of The Telluric Energy Company

 

**Oni Mercenary Guild:**

Braedan Mitchell \- ex-military and Sentinel-class Cyborg

Kincaid Jones \- Overlord-class Cyborg

Kali Thorne \- Low Mod-class Cyborg

Ennis Whelan \- ex-military and Sentinel-class Cyborg

Caitlin Hatherford \- Low Mod-class Cyborg

Tucker Cornish \- Sentinel-class Cyborg


	3. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outline finished!!!!!! Will begin writing the first chapter of part one this week! :D

**The I.S.A.A.C. Project - Part 1: Interface Overture**

Chapter 1: Kill Switch

Chapter 2: Alpha Assault

Chapter 3: Intelligence Of The Artificial

Chapter 4: The Powers That Be

Chapter 5: Demon Hacker

Chapter 6: Record Breaker

Chapter 7: A Cause To Believe In

Chapter 8: Monstrosity Construct

 

**The I.S.A.A.C. Project - Part 2: Synthetic’s Adagio**

Chapter 1: Tyrannical Stability

Chapter 2: More Man Than Machine

Chapter 3: Murder Club

Chapter 4: Thirty Seconds On The Clock

Chapter 5: The Art Of Deception

Chapter 6: Public Enemy Number One

Chapter 7: Shock Collar

Chapter 8: Welcome To Alpha

 

**The I.S.A.A.C. Project - Part 3: Mechanized Requiem**

Chapter 1: The True Mastermind

Chapter 2: Annihilator

Chapter 3: Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 4: Ballistic Engagement

Chapter 5: Lockdown

Chapter 6: Contingency Plan

Chapter 7: Counterstrike

Chapter 8: Ye Shall Be As Gods

Epilogue


End file.
